1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film mounting device wherein a long rolled developed film is mounted on a mounting frame one frame at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in editing a long rolled developed film such as a reversal film, it is necessary to mount the film on a mounting frame one frame at a time, in order to improve the efficiency of slide projection, the cutting efficiency of the film for editing, and the maintenance and inspection thereof.